The Sweet Cold
by LolaTheSa
Summary: New Important mission. Ok, what happens when Naruto Be's his usual bonehead self, and Sakura happens to be freezing to death. NaruoSakuHina. Read A/N at bottom to find out how Hinata will be involved. lemon story.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little smut that has been long over due.**

**LolaThesa does not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he entered the Hokage's office.<p>

"Bout time you got here" He heard his fiery teammate say as he entered the semi large room. He smiled at her, what could he say, he was good at being late.

"Hi Sakura chan" He said grinning widely at her. Sakura just shook her head and offering him a little head while she turned to Tsunade. Naruto did the same.

"I suppose you both know why you are here right" Tsunade started not looking from the document she is currently studying. Both Naruto and Sakura nodded a little, the massage was vague so they only knew a bit. "Well just in case, to enlighten you more, we need you two to travel to land of tea. A man with white hair was said to have been spotted there" She said glancing to them then back to her document."This is an S ranked spy mission. Your goal is to identify this man, if this is indeed Orochimaru's little lackey, report here immediately then we will take appropriate action." Tsunade grinded out, plus if it was, Orochimaru was to close to Konoha for her comfort. And to be honest, she didn't feel well sending just a two man squad, but they were spread thin at the moment. Her choices were limited so she put faith into Naruto as she was sure she was gonna do time and time again in the future.

Sakura nodded. Tho she was slightly worried, running into kabuto meant having a chance to run into Sasuke or worse... Orochimaru. She shivered at the thought.. They would have to be smooth or else this mission could be their last..

Naruto nodded as well. "You can count on us grandma!" He said confidently just before a pen slapped him in the face leaving a red mark. He grinned while rubbing the spot. Same old grandma.

Tsunade sighed, calming herself. "You have 3 days to complete this mission" She said, both Naruto and Sakura giving her the crazy eye. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Land of tea is literally a day away at how fast ninja travel, what's the surprise. "This is a spy mission get their as soon as you can, should only take a day to get there, spot the target and get back here. That simple." She said as she rolled the document up. " Your mission starts now" She said as she put the document in an over filled file cabinet.

Sakura and Naruto both nodded then turned to go get packed to start their new mission.

* * *

><p>Sometime later<p>

Naruto was following behind Sakura, wearing dark clothes, a black jacket and pants, black sandals, and no headband. Sakura apparently has been on spy missions before cause she told him to wear this clothes.. They would most likely be working at night or near night time.

She was also wearing black, a black long sleeve shirt that fit her form, and black tights. Red ninja sandals.

They both had green back packs on. Sakura turned to Naruto. 'We are going to have to stop soon" She ordered.

"What.. why' He asked immediately in response. He had no idea why they had to stop, well they had been traveling full speed once they left Konoha, but they had done that before, it was getting dark too. Not that he noticed... He also did not take in his insane stamina.

"Firstly, i believe we are not far out from Tea land and secondly, it's getting to dark for me to navigate properly and finally, i'm TIRED" She said calmly but yelled the last word as she stopped moving and dropped down the earth landing on her feet, Naruto landing right next to her. "You set up a fire" She ordered and she started surveying the area while walking off.

Naruto nodded. This mission was serious, so he chose not to argue.

* * *

><p>Sakura groaned as she finished setting up her tent. A breeze blew by her, a very cold breeze. 'Looks like it's gonna be cold tonight' She thought as she turned to Naruto who was still sitting at the fire. "Naruto put that out and set up your tent, i need you at full health cause we will be in tea land late morning" She said seriously, but saw how Naruto stilled. "What's wrong" She asked looking at him.<p>

"Well... i... uh... thought..." He stuttered. He thought they were going to BE in tea land, and probably resting at a inn or something, so bringing a tent on the maybe they would be sleeping in a forest never crossed his mind.

Sakura immediately got what he was stumped at, this is Naruto.. "You idiot" She started with a shake of her head. on her mind she was also thinking about the weather, she could feel her hands getting cold from it, she did not know it was going to be so cold here. She would have wore more if she did. "This a spy mission, what kind of spys sleep in inns in the place their suppose to be spying on.. and we have been there before so us up walking around out in the open might lead us to people we have met before and we don't want or need that." She scolded then sighed. This was Naruto, she should have expected it. "Well come on then, it's going to be cold tonight. " She ordered while getting in her tent, it was large enough for three.

Naruto nodded, she would receive no argument from him, he would rather sleep in a tent then on a forest floor any day.

Sakura lied down, she was getting seriously cold now, "Hurry up and zip it up" She nearly screamed when he finally got in the tent, as she wiped her hands together to make heat.

Naruto layed behind her, about a feet away, she could feel his heat... Naruto didn't want to think about it, but he could smell her.

Sakura ignored that and tried to close her eyes and sleep, they had a potential life threatening mission after all to continue.

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes snapped open, she didn't dream really, not when she's freezing her ass off. She then noticed she was shivering, her teeth chattering on their own. It was freaking cold, she knew she should have brought her jacket or something. But the mission was so important, she didn't think about most of the 'maybes' she should have. And would have on a regular mission.<p>

Then she felt heat from behind her, it was like a fire was going behind her, she tilted her just enough so she could she behind her, Naruto had his eyes closed he was facing her back. She could feel his heat wanting to wrap around her like a blanket, she was freezing to death.

"Naruto" She asked looking turning back at the tent wall.

"Yea" He answered, his voice indicating he was not sleep. But he damn sure wanted to.

"It's cold" She said. She was shivering madly. She was hoping not to elaborate on what she wants.. But knew she only stated the obvious.

Naruto could faintly feel the cold, but for some reason, he could feel his own heat all over his body as if keeping him from freezing. "Yea i guess" He said sheepishly.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto i need some heat to sleep or else i might freeze to death." She said to him as she started to take her shirt off.

Naruto could feel her moving, but he couldn't exactly see what or why.

Sakura was blushing, she had only read about this... Never thought she would be in the situation where she had to do it. 'Naruto I can feel your heat" She added hoping he finally got where she was going, she removing her pants leaving her in her pink bra and panties. Her clothes were thin so the difference in how she felt with them on and now off was slim.

Naruto was slowly getting what she was saying.. "Ok" He said still not moving, did she want him to leave or something?

Sakura tsked. "Naruto I need your body heat" She said, can't get more straight forward or embarrassing then that. "So just strip and wrap around me so i won't freeze to death." She ordered blushing furiously.

Naruto froze, that was asking a bit much right? "Uh" He started.. he was going commando .. if you didn't know what that means.. it means he is going with out underwear.

"Naruto seriously this is ok. Many Ninja have done before, Male and female, male and male, female and female, even using pets for warmth when caught in cold, we just need to do it so i won't freeze. please" She asked again. She was shivering bad now.

Naruto sighed, he pulled his pants off then shirt. He just hope she didn't get mad because of his bodily reactions to her. Or that he was going commando.

Sakura heard him moving than felt him shift. She sighed once an comforting arm went around her, she raised a bit so the other arm could around her. Sakura almost if not immediately stopped her shivering. "Thank you" She said as she sighed in content. His warmth washing over her.

Naruto closed his eyes, she was very cold, icy cold.. But her skin was still so soft and he now noticed why she was moving earlier, he also was managing to keep his reaction down, but it was hard seeing as he wrapped his arms around her chest, thus feeling her soft breast, which has hardened nipples due to the cold. Yea this was going to be hard...

Sakura scooted back just a bit more so she could feel a little more heat. She then closed her eyes.

Naruto gritted his teeth, she was going to be the death of him. but he reluctantly fought his reaction again and managed to close his eyes for some must needed rest.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she opened her eyes, she slept good in Naruto's arms, she heard birds chirping indicating that it was morning, but the little light there was shining on the tent was an indication.<p>

Sakura blinked, she still felt Naruto arms around her, sure. But she was sure she had left a lot of space between them when she went to sleep, she could feel her ass pressing against his hip bone. She knew Naruto was attracted to her, but she currently wasn't feeling anything that told her he was affected, so she must of have just done this.

She tried slowly slid his ass off of him. She stopped instantly.

"Huh?" She moaned as something had twitched between her legs, giving her wet? core a touch. Instead of looking down, cause she was fairly certain she knew what that thick thing in between her legs was, she reached down with her hand touched it lightly, the member immediately twitched. She then looked down, she gasped. She most definitely was wet... wet as shit, she then eyed Naruto cock, she could only she the mid to upper half, he was not only thick but long too. She moaned, she now realized how turned on she was.

When had they gotten like this, the question ran through her minds as she gripped the cocks upper half tightly. "Naruto" She growled trying not moan.

"Good morning" Said a sleepy Naruto, he couldn't sleep how could he, she start pressing her ass into him in her sleep, there was only so much he could take. She kept moving, his cock finally grew hard and slid in between her soft and warm thighs.

"Mind telling me how your dick got in between my legs" She asked still looking at it, stroking it just a bit. His pre cum coating her fingers.

"I.." Naruto started but stopped, she was stroking his member, her juices flowing on... He wasn't sure what mood she was in.

Sakura didn't say anything else, this is her first time seeing the real deal. But she had her toys. She stopped stroking to hold him in a tight grip, she moved his member up so he was firmly against her lady bits. "Thrust your hips Naruto, we can't travel with us both like this" She said, she was so horny at the moment. She was about to tel him that it was ok for ninja's of the same village to comfort each other in anyway when both needed it, but stopped when he started thrusting. "Mmmm' She moaned instead.

Naruto wasn't sure what the hell was going through Sakura's mind but he was sure, the mission was at the back of it. He moaned himself, She had placed him in a position where they both were going to feel intense pleasure.

Sakura's liked this view, his cock thrusted, each time it would rub ALL of her down there, the most amazing thing she has ever felt. Plus she was jerking him off, well he was jerking himself off using her hand, her hand was coated in a mix of his pre cum and her wetness.

"Sakura" Naruto moaned, one of his hands cupping one of her breast making her back arch thus making her pebbled nipple poke his palm through her bra. Naruto buried his face into her neck, he was about to cum.

"Na-naruto" Sakura moaned as she felt her release on the edge of dropping, he increased his pace so that he was now practically pounding her back side, making the friction between them that much more intense.

"Sakura" Naruto said as he came hard. His cum shooting out some got on her thigh while most shot out in front of her.

Sakura bit her lip as she closed her eyes and got her first orgasm delivered by someone other then herself. Naruto felt how her nether lips spasm-ed open and close, like it was biting the base of his member, it was a wonderful feeling, it kept him rock hard even tho he just came.

Sakura was now panting as her high went down, her hand still on his cock.. It was still pressing into her woman hood. Then it snapped to her. 'The mission" She said aloud.. She lied her head on his arm, she was sweating, they just basically had sex when they were on an important mission... she knew what she was leaving out when writing the mission summary.

She felt Naruto's arms leave her, she sighed at the lost, but his hard cock was in between her legs.

"The mission" Naruto repeated. He had almost forgot about it too. She still had a hand on his penis so he wasn't sure she was ready to leave just yet.

"So big" She finally said, Naruto eyes opened in shock, but before he could say anything, he found himself on his back Sakura on stop of him. He could feel her sliding her womanhood up and down on him as she used a hand to hold his cock up and steady as she grinding on it. He grabbed her hips to help her out, but he was a little confused..

"The mission Sakura" He said as she stopped and started slapping his cock against her pantie covered pussy, with how wet she was, he could basically hear his harden cock smacking it.

"Mmm" She moaned, she wanted him so bad... They did have the rest of the day and two more days to finish.. A horny Sakura was a very needy Sakura..

"Sakura the mission as much as i'd like to uh keep doing this.. I dread death if we were to fail the mission because of this" He said looking at sakura's back.

She sighed.. For once Naruto had a point and actually sounded smart.. "Yea"She said as she laid back on him, finally letting go of his dick. "But" She said turning so she was facing Naruto. Their eyes meeting intimately. "We are continuing this.. I'm not sure what.. what this is... but we both obviously need this." She said making sure she got her point across.. They were not going to be the first to be friends with benefits. Look at Kakashi, anko, kurenai, situation. Those three think no one knows about their little circle. Sakura was sure there were more out in such relationships but she was only aware of them. She then re -focused. "And consider this as sealing it" She said as she kissed him full on. That was her first kiss and his actual FIRST kiss.

Sakura let out a slow 'mm' sound as she broke i. "Now let's get back to the mission" She started but then remembered what they had just did "Well once we wash up." She added.

Naruto just smiled as she got off of him, he just kissed Sakura, his feelings for her may bot be as stong as they once were, but he was still attracted to her! he could also see her panties were so wet to the point of being see through.

"You coming" Sakura said as she un-clipped her bra, Naruto's mouth fell open as her pink nipples finally were exposed to his eyes, Sakura giggled as she slid the wet panties off, He almost feinted seeing her dripping cunt caused by him.. "I was serious Naruto, you might as well get accustomed to seeing me... and we are just watch up the lake nearby, nothing to dirty" She said with a mischievous grin.

Naruto could only nod as he got up and followed her.

To Be Continued.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is long over dues.. hoped you enjoyed it.. There are two more parts to it... Last part being in the future.<br>**

**And note they aren't 'lovers', they are friends with benefits. And i mean you would have to be truly naive to believe everyone in konoha are just love sick and there is no kink at all. **

**The lemons in chapter 1 and 2 are with Sakura of course, Hinata hasn't been introduced yet. Not until the future chapter. And note to Sakura fans, sakura will be in every lemon, so when Hinata finally is here, they will have a threesome relationship. **

**And i want Sakura's love for Sasuke to be non existent. So if you think she didn't dwell on him much. It was intended. Plus with the recent chapters in Manga... he has pissed me off royally. Fuck the ass. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Beware... There's more smut in this chapter but slightly less.. :] **

**I want to bring to your awareness, i love you guys. I wasn't sure how the friends with benefits angle would be seen cause it's like uncharted in the Naruto fandom. **

**I would like more feedback cause once this chapter is out for you guys to see! The chapter with hinata is coming.. Which will be a threesome... Anything you wanna see specifically? Or just give your feelings on the idea as a whole.**

**Pst duhh i don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed... This day was just boring. Well the morning wasn't but after all that goodness. It was just dreadful. How could it get so cold at night to point of freezing then. well it wasn't hot parse but the sun. It was beaming to point that the chilly breeze did nothing to even things out.<p>

Sakura sighed as she sat back... She was currently sitting on a random white roof top waiting for Naruto.

Naruto, now that's a name she knows she going to calling often in the near future.. If the morning wash up was any indication.

* * *

><p>Flashback.<p>

"Sakura chan are you sure" Naruto said looking at their surroundings. It was a small clear lake, he was sure it was used for something.

Sakura laughed at her new playmate, 'now he wants to be the careful one' She thought thinking about all the brash decisions her long time teammate has made in their time together. "Naruto just get in... it's a little cold, but we'll manage, and it smells..." She sniffs the air around her. "Fresh" She finished.

"O-ok" He said as he dipped a foot in. he sighed, she was right. He then jumped in, it wasn't that deep, he was taller then sakura. If he stood on the tip of his toes, he could feel the bottom. "Ok" He said again as he floated to the edge he was just standing on and rested his back, his arms slung over it to keep him there.

Sakura giggled with a 'I told you so' smirk as she swam over to him.

Naruto looked at her in surprise. "I thought we were only..." He started as she stopped in front of him. "Uh" He faltered as she raised to wrap her arms around his neck. "Washing up" He finished finally as he her felt legs on his side of his hips, he could feel blood rushing down to his member. And with her position on him, she was going to feel it all..

"We are." She paused then smirked "never said we weren't going to have fun" She whispered, her lips only a inch away from his. "And don't play like you don't want to either either, i feel you" She continued as she kissed once again, this time he returns it. Sakura moaned lightly into the kiss, it was better then the one that was in the tent, that's for sure.

Naruto groaned as she started to rub her self against him. He could feel her heat.

Sakura groaned cause the water prevented her from getting any real friction. "Naruto" She asked slightly, he looked at her in her amazing green eyes. "You know how to pleasure a woman right?" She asked unsure of herself, he did go on a trip with Jiraiya of course, you would have to be blind to not know his activities. Naruto nodded. He could not help that the old prev put his ecchi books anywhere when he was off 'researching' and he happened to glance at a few. Well... more then a few... Ok he looked at them all. What could he say? The old man might be an prev and a sleaze but he knew how to write.. porn.

"Good. I assume you know what fingering it yea?" She asked as she reached her right into the water to grab his member. Naruto nodded, of course he did. He didn't even think he needed to have read porn to know that. "Well" She said teasingly as she started stroking him.

Naruto moaned and nodded slightly taking the hint. He put his right hand into the water, then touched her most intimate place, he sucked in a breathe. He might have slight experience, coming from the porn books, but doesn't mean this wasn't his first time touching the REAL thing. He groaned as he used two fingers to press down on each side of her slits. He could feel her hot wetness replacing the coldness around his hand. He rubbed up and down just a bit so he could see how and if he was effecting her like he wanted too.

"Mmm" She moaned giving him the sign he needed, she gripped him slightly tighter still stroking him.

Naruto grunted as he used his thumb to flick her clit earning a satisfied squeak then rubbed it in quick succession. Further stimulating her. He was liking the sounds she was giving him.

"Naruto" She moaned, he was surprisingly good. At the fingering that is... Maybe sexual things is where his natural talent were at. Her thoughts were stopped short when he dipped a finger into her.. "Oh" She gasped as he pushed that single long, perfect, magnificent finger as far as he could into her tunnels. She clenched around the digit.

Her grip on his member grew extremely tight, but she still managed to stroke him.

Naruto put his forehead to hers as he stilled his thump on her clit while adding another finger. He started pumping her at a slow pace.

She had already felt her climax building, now it was on edge of tipping.. She bit her lip as she rubs the tip of his penis. She was trying hard to beat down her ever growing climax, she wanted to enjoy the feeling he was giving her to the fullest.

Naruto increased the pace of his thrusting fingers much to Sakura's joy/disdain. He arched his fingers inside her rubbing the walls.

Sakura eyes widen as she felt herself spasm as Naruto continued to finger fuck her while arching them each thrust to rub her g spot... She knew there was no stopping her orgasm now, her movements stills, she shut hers real tight as she used both hands to grab each side of his shoulder and hold tights.

"Naruto" She screamed as she came hard in his hand.

Naruto himself stopped moving, his fingers still in her while turrets of what he presumed her was her womanly essence flowing into the water and around his hand that was there. He could feel the heat increase around his hand.

Sakura spasmed one more time before going limp, Naruto holding her up. Now holding her at her waist.

"Is that your face when you... um... cum?" He asked innocently.. She could almost feel the smug smile. She nodded anyway, she was on could 9 so to speak. "I like it" He added with a wide smile.

"Yea well... I like it too" She teased before feeling his erection against her. "Oh i didn't return the favor?" She asked but before she could reach down and maybe return it. He grabbed her hands.

"I'm alright Sakura chan and besides.. We have to get going don't we" He said with a grin.

Flashback end

* * *

><p>Sure Sakura felt a little bad she was the only one that got to FULLY enjoy the little experience, but she quickly remembered how Naruto is. And felt less bad.<p>

Thinking of Naruto, she wondered what's taking him so long. They had decided that they would separate to search in hopes it would go faster... That was like hours ago.

Sakura didn't find anything on her end, sure she saw some guys with white hair. But they were old men... Only thing she did and found on her end was find a nice little inn for them to rest tonight and booked a room.

Sakura was so deep in her mind that she didn't noticed Naruto jumped down next to her, when she heard the thump of his landing, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Naruto" She nearly cried out but managed to keep her her surprised squeak low.

Naruto chuckled at her reaction. But quickly decided to feel her in on his success or... lack there of. "Uh There was no white haired guys on my end.. Well real old guys... And there was one young guy with white hair but he wasn't the guy we are looking for" Naruto informed slowly. She nodded.

"Much the same on my end really Naruto.. I really think this mission was a waste or just a scare or something" She said with a shake of the head.. It was really just a false alarm. "But I did find a nice inn we can stay tonight" She added.

Naruto looked confused for a second. Well more then a few. "Tonight?" He asked completely lost.. He thought they were heading back.

"Naruto we got 2 more days to get back... we have not enjoyed our stay." She then smiled a smile she now was sure he had only seen, a seductive one. "Yet" She added giving him a quick kiss. " And we kinda have to put the cherry on top... " She said suggestively. Naruto nodded understanding what she was saying. And Sakura wanted to have sex cause it would mean there was no turning back in their relationship.

"And we have a while before night time.. Why don't we kinda enjoy ourselves" She said with a small honest smile, while offering him to take her hand. By that, she ment get some ramen or something friends do.

"Yea i'd like that" He agreed while taking her offered hand in his.

* * *

><p><strong>Change.<br>**

**More chapters. Next chapter will not be end... It will be a short chapter of mere smut. Nothing more, nothing less. Then there will be more smut in chapter 4 whilst hinata will come up in Sakura's mind, then chapter 5 then 6. **

**Also, i'm unaware in manga.. But in this, Sakura will know about Hinata's crush on him. **

**Like it? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Cold Ch. 3 is upon us. YEA! right? **

**Lola doesn't own Naruto. **

**Smut Chapter Basically. Will not be long.**

* * *

><p>Sakura waited impatiently for Naruto to get done showering, she was a horny camper.<p>

Sakura wasn't mad or anything, she was just horny, all day. She couldn't count how many times she kissed Naruto today. She ran a hand to her hard nipple and pinched it, she was so wet she could fill a whole jug of saki, she would even bet on it! Hell when they finally got back here to the inn, which is a... erotic inn or something, it's where couples come to... have sex. She found this out by all the gossip people were having in this time, they talked more then the Konoha bar patrons, and they didn't even need to be drunk. Anyway, when they got back, she basically tried to jump. But he surprisingly reasoned they should get cleaned first, she took a shower first, why she's naked.

Sakura moaned as she started fingering her pussy, that sole finger was instantly drenched as she thrusted it as far as she could in her tight walls before retracting it then pushing it back in, she continued to do this until her rhythm was constant and fast, she closed her eyes as she moaned, she felt her climax roaring ahead.

She then heard a door open, her eyes popped open, her eyes flying to the bathroom door, She gasped and got even wetter at what she saw. Naruto was standing there completely naked, she never knew he was so ribbed, the water making his body sparkle must make it stand out, her eyes glanced over his toned arms, she shivered as she started pleasuring herself again as she raked over his body.

Her eyes traveled down to his hard man hood, it twitched as if saying hello to her, she smiled lustfully, "Why are you still standing over there Naruto" She asked coyly as she turned her body so her open legs were facing him, he could see her touching herself now, his eyes grew clouded as he saw her dripping pussy. "Come on Naruto, want a taste" She asked seductively while opening her folds for him to see all of her.

Naruto walked to her and bent down, he gulped as put one hand just where a small patch of pink pubic hair were while his thumb rest on her clit, Sakura froze, she was expecting a little more protest then maybe coaxing Naruto into sex, she wasn't expecting him to... lead?

Sakura thoughts seized as she felt him start to rub her clit while he used his other hand to probe her with one finger. Sakura groaned as she threw her head back in pleasure. She wasn't expecting his cool tongue to lick her wet core the next moment, this caused her back to arch from the pleasure as he slowly started to pump her with his one finger while he used his other hand to work her clit.

Naruto licked her again, he liked the taste, a strawberry taste, a little bit salty too. He was going completely off instinct, the books while detailed didn't measure to the real thing, he grinned liking the reaction Sakura just gave as he licked her gain.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's head as he licked her while using fingers to fuck her and tease her at the same time. Her eyes rolled as she yelled "FUCK!" She never knew another person doing this to you would feel... this good.

Sakura nearly lost it when he added another finger and started pumping harder and faster, he brought the hand that was playing with her clit to rest on her stomach.

She bucked her hips with the thrusts of his hands, or tried too, she just couldn't keep up, she knew she was cumming soon, if he kept at this pace, she could literally explode.

Sakura's eyes nearly bugged out when she felt her clit get sucked into Naruto's mouth, his tongue flicking it vigorously. Sakura hips lifted as Naruto continued pleasuring her, her mouth slowly opening as he devoured clit while finger fucking her. Her hips started spasming as her head pressed into the bed.

"NARUTO" She yelled out as she came, Naruto obviously knowing she came stopped and started kissing his way up her body, his fingers still pumping her giving her everything out of her orgasm. while her liquids covered his fingers.

He stopped at her nipple and licked it once before continuing up.

Sakura coming down from her high opened her eyes, she was met with Naruto's smiling face. She smiled back at him, "The porn books teach you that?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yea in a way" He answered truthfully while kissing her neck, Sakura moaned as wrapped her legs around him making his hips lower and his manhood brush her sex.

They both groaned.

Sakura reached down with one hand while having a arm wrapped around Naruto's neck, she grabbed his member at the base and lined it up with her entrance, the tip splitting her folds already, they both shivered.

"Huh" Naruto started looking down, he could sink down and sheath himself in her so easy. But Jiraiya's porn had more then one story about virgins or first timers. "Won't this hurt for you" He asked as Sakura rubbed him up and down her slits to coat his head with her juices.

Sakura chuckled. "I would not worry to much Naruto' She assured him, she was by the all means of the term, a virgin, but training with Lady Tsunade was the toughest training she ever endured, and well, a few hard low kicks and punches or even... she cringes at the memory, those slams to the ground broke her hymen, she doesn't remember, and didn't care really, and Tsunade reassured her that it was a sorta good thing, one less thing to worry about when she finally had sex, plus soon after Tsunade gave her some toys to further prepare her for her first time if it ever happened. "Just go slow" Sakura said with a sigh as she closed her eyes, she might have some sex toys, but Naruto was big, bigger then her 'toys', that's for sure.

Naruto nodded as he slowly sank into Sakura, he let a slow moan as he continued push into her. Naruto could barely comprehend how he was feeling, pleasure was tingling all over his body, especially in his member, Sakura was tight, painfully so, wet, and really heated down there. And this also was her first time, so he stopped himself by biting his lip and looking at her, she was looking at him surprisingly.

The pain was non existent, this surprised her, she opened her eyes with a pleasured gasp and looked at his huge cock sink into her with ease, then she looked at Naruto. She guessed this is what happened when you are so wet you could feel a saki jug, she joked.

"Sakura" Naruto moaned looking her in her emerald eyes as he pulled back slowly then pushed forward. Sakura gasped, she couldn't explain it, how could she? It was like someone was rubbing a hot clothe inside her, except replace the cloth with a rock hard smooth penis, not to mention big.. She was a little smug that she took him in so easy.

Sakura gasped again as he pulled back, he nearly exited her but then he thrusted back him, his pace still slow, he repeated the motion. She brought her hands up to pull down into a open mouthed kiss, she thrusted her hips on him as he grinded himself into her, he rub against her g-spot and then some.

"Faster" She groaned out as she broke the kiss only to kiss him again as he complied and rolled his hips into her with much more sped, they both moaned into eachother as their thusts met in completely even tempo, each time Naruto thrusted, he would grind into just a bit before pulling back and doing it again, Sakura meeting him thrust for thrust.

Sakura broke the kiss to gasp. "Naruto" She moaned as she felt another orgasm build, she felt Naruto's pace increase, she guessed he was nearing as well. "Harder please" She begged as she grinded her hips into his thrusts.

Naruto groaned in agreement as he grabbed each side of her waist as started thrusting into her viciously, his sex would meet hers in a hard smack each thrust.

"OH" She yelped in pleasure as he started to pound her like she wanted, his hands on her waist holding her still as he fucked her hard, she arched her back so he could hit deeper into her, her walls clenching tight around him as she soared towards another climax.

"NARUTO OH GOD I'M GONNA CUM" She screamed in pure bliss as he continued to fuck her, his forehead against hers as he groaned once again.

"Me to" He moaned as he increased his tempo, a loud smacking of wet flesh filling the room as the two both neared their climax.

"SAKURA" Naruto Moaned as he buried himself in her her one last time before cumming hard, releasing loads of his cum into her.

"NARUTO" Sakura yelled her climax as she came too, her walls constricted around Naruto's member milking him completely in her climax.

Naruto collapsed on her panting, she slumped on the bed panting also.

Sakura in her post sex state sighed as she rubbed Naruto's back, she also noticed his member was still hard, she could feel the early signs of soreness as she clenched her walls making him twitch again releasing a little more cum into her. Then a thought flew into her hand.

She forgot to do the jutsu that made his semen sterile upon entering her, tho there was a chance she was not ovulating... She hasn't been keeping track either way. As Naruto rolled off her and on to his back, his member slid out of her and he laid at her side, Sakura shrugged, she would deal with that later. She looked down.

She eyed his member with shock, how had that gone in her? Painlessly at that!

Sakura blinked suddenly releasing how tired she was, even tho it hurt to clench her walls, she felt great,, relaxed, and proud that such a big dick got into her and didn't break her... that much. "That was amazing" She said sleepily curling up at Naruto's side her head on his shoulder.

"It was" He said simply, his eyes closed, obviously dosing off, his member now flaccid.

They both went to a well deserved sleep.

But for some reason.. In Sakura's dream, a girl with dark blue hair kept appearing, never showing her face.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? PURE smut!<br>**

**Great?**

**Average?**

**Meh.**

**Seen better.**

**Just stop? **

**I'm curious.. ;/ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lola doesn't own Naruto...**

* * *

><p>"So it was only a false alarm?" Tsunade said as she studied the mission assessment... She was inwardly glad that it was, but she hated she wasted ninja like she did with this. What? Could she not be glad that it was a false alarm and mad that it wasn't more eventful so that she could be satisfied with losing a couple ninja for days for no reason? No? UGH!<p>

"Hai" Sakura and Naruto sounded, Naruto eyed her with a feint blush before looking back at Tsunade. Sakura was biting her lip, she damn sure didn't include their extracurricular activities..

"Well I suppose that's good.. I guess" She started as she placed the document down then opened a hidden drawer in her desk and took out an a stamp. "This mission is hereby completed" She said in her 'Hokage' voice as she loved to called it while she stamped the document, 'COMPLETE' In big red words on it. She then rolled it up.

Both Naruto and Sakura blew a breathe, moment to serious for Naruto, to tense for Sakura.

"You are dismissed" Tsunade sounded as she place their mission document to the side then took out another paper and started reading it, being Hokage was alot of work, as much as she would like to idle chat but if she got behind in this job... SHE'D never get ahead.

Naruto nodded and turned to leave, Sakura close behind him.

* * *

><p>Once they were out of the tower, Sakura immediately stopped him with a kiss. She was horny, she didn't know why. Cause she remembers exactly when they woke the morning after their 'love' making, they did it again, they got in the shower and did it once more. And had a small quickie on their way back... ok a couple quickies.. FINE they fucked like bunnies in the forest.<p>

Sakura did not know why she was, she definitely didn't, she got her fill but it was like a craving, a new one. Maybe she was a nympho or something?

Naruto broke the kiss as he pushed her away lightly. "Seriously Sakura.." He started weakly trying to keep her from kissing him again, ever since the morning after that amazing night, she was... like a sex demon, and quite frankly, his cock arched, and he didn't want to know what it would feel like once hard. "We did it plenty today and... and i think if we do it anymore.." He started trying to make her see reason, but her eyes were clouded with lust, he'd seen that look plenty in just a short time. "It might fall off" He finished gesturing toward his member and it felt like it would if they did it anymore.

Sakura looked down at his member as if it she could see it through the pants, she smirked. "Oh is my new friend hurting" She said, a dark twinkle in her emerald eyes.

Naruto gulped, he wasn't use to this Sakura... Hell even when she came on to him the others times, he didn't see THIS side of her. This side that practically was unrelenting.

Sakura looked around suddenly, her eyes stopping on a guard ninja who was obviously trying not to be nosy, she could tell by the sweat that ran down the side of his face. He was trying hard not to listen in on them.

She grabbed Naruto and started walking dragging him behind her.

"Uh" He asked startled as she continued to walk, he tried to right his footing but she seemed to increase her pace each time he caught his balance thus making him stumble again.

He sighed as he resigned to being pulled, Naruto was BY no means a submissive person... or least he thought he wasn't, he shook his head. 'Hell no I'm not a punk' he thought vehemently against that train of mind. It's just... when you are by dominating and strong women and girls, you learn to just let things happen or even let them slide.. And kami knows Konoha was filled with em.

Naruto groaned. He didn't even want to think abo..

He suddenly pulled out of his mind as he was threw against a wall, his eyes snapped open to assess his new surroundings.

Sakura standing in front of him smiling, his eyes slowly returned to normal size as he realized they are in a alley, a dead end one. And since it was nearing night time, barely anyone was walking by, plus it was a dark alley so he doubt they would have been seen either way.

"Huh" Naruto started ending the silence as he stood straight up, his back still against the wall.

The pinkette just smiled coyly as she put a hand on his cheek, she could feel the heat going to that area as he blushed, her eyes locked on his. She smiled as his bright bule eyes finally met her emerald.

He moaned as she rubbed her thumb lightly against his lips, it gave a pleasurable shiver to him, he continued to look her in the eyes despite this as she started lowering herself slowly.

He nearly had an heart attack when he saw she was eye level with member. "Um what are..." He trailed off as she broke eye contact to look at his member.. The imprint of him through the pants rather.

"You said it is hurting, right?" She said in a matter of fact way, he mumbled a 'yes'. "I remember you fingering me until i climaxed" She started as she ran a finger on his length then outlined the width with her thumb, she gripped him with a seductive smile. "You didn't let me return the favor" She growled huskily as she looked up at him with that same smile.

Naruto bit his lip, he knew a determined look when he saw one, granted it had a cloud of lust and want and even desire mixed in. He would let her do what ever she had planned, even tho he knew littler Naruto would be in more pain, if that sharp pain as he hardened was any indication.

"And" Sakura continued as she used her other hand to hook it around the waistband of his pants. "I remember you.." Sakura shuddered with pleasure and she remembered, "putting your mouth on my pussy, god that felt outta this world" She whimpered out as she used her hand to push down his pants, she narrowly dodged his member slapped her in the cheek.

She smiled, his pants were rolled at his thigh, he couldn't run or barely walk without pulling them up. She eyed his member, somewhere deep inside her mind she was scared to put this thing in her mouth, but that was overshadowed by lust and determination. She gripped him at the base, he still smelled like soap and her love juice.

She open her mouth to take his head in.

Naruto eyes widened as he saw what she was doing, he put an hand on her head to push her back. "That's not-OH" He was stopped short as she took his head into her heated wet mouth. The hand that was gonna push her back stilled on her head.

Sakura closed her eyes as she lapped around his head quickly, she heard him growl with pleasure as his other hand came to rest on her head, if her mouth wasn't full, she would have smirked. She then took him out to lick down his length, biting at the base lightly.

The feeling Naruto was being given at this moment wasn't something he could quite put a finger on, only that it equaled to him being in her tight tunnels... well it may be a notch under but that wasn't the point.. It felt damn good as that!

She took him back in her mouth and tried to see how far she could take him in, he hit the back of her throat almost instantly, she pulled him back to study how far she had gone before she gagged, she smiled she got to the beginning of the middle, that's where her saliva stopped.

She took him back in and started bobbing her head back and fourth at a constant pace, she would gag each time he would hit the back of her throat. Sakura growled as she wrapped a hand around the part she could not get to with her mouth and started stroking it as she continued as she suck the half she could.

Naruto head was spinning, "Tsunade teach this" He said in his own little world as he felt himself build, the pleasure was intense.

Sakura took him out of her mouth with a slurp. She smiled up at him, "I may have explored with the toys." She said shyly as she took back him back in and instantly sucked.

Naruto moaned. "Ah", she then retracted till she was at his head and started to sucking it while she used both hands to pull back his foreskin.

His eyes rolled as his head whipped back. "DEAR KAMI" He moaned in pure bliss as Sakura managed to suck his head licking at his tip. He came right then and there. "SHIT" He growled as she stilled.

She closed her eyes as she felt his hot semen shoot into her mouth, she swallowed most of it but he came so much that it stilled fill her mouth up even with her swallowing.

Naruto slumped against the alley wall, that had to be the best orgasm he had ever had.

Sakura released his now flaccid cock and swallowed the rest of his cum. If she was hungry, she wasn't now.

Naruto looked at her once she stood. "That felt so good" He started and half panting. He even forgot his dick was hurting, what pain? He sure wasn't feeling it.

"Consider that my repayment for... the times you got me off" She started as she pulled his pants back up covering him, "And you didn't" She finished as she kissed his cheek. She backed up and crossed her arms under her chest. "And be sure we both get off when we do this from here on out, i felt wrong when i didn't return the favor.." She said with a sigh, she didn't add the fact that it was only for a split second or that it didn't cross her mind to return it when he lick her.

Naruto nodded then looked at her suddenly comprehending her words. "Do you.. uh" He gestured to her woman hood.

She got what he was indicating. "No" She said firmly, he looked at her surprised, had he heard wrong?. "This was me getting even, helping your 'pain' was a plus" She said with a smirk. "And plus we need to get home... it's getting dark" She finished as she turned and walked off.

Naruto smiled with a nod and in understanding as he followed her out of the alley, it was getting pretty dark, tho you could see the feint blue the sky still had. "Seeya Sakura chan" He said as he turned to the right and started a jog home.

"Bye Naruto" She cooed after but he was already gone.

* * *

><p>"Bye Naruto"<p>

Sakura then turned and started walking to her home, she stopped instantly.. She saw the dark hair that appeared in her dream.. Only this time, she was not dreaming. And she was also looking at a face, a face that obviously has been crying, she met the lavender eyes and saw the sad eyes, then the smile... sad smile.

"Hinata" Sakura begun with a smiled and she walked and stopped just in front of the Hyuuga. "You ok." She asked as she studied her attire, she looked fine.

"Congratulations" The young heiress abruptly said. Hinata didn't know why she just had to follow them, shoe should had just turned and left once she saw them kiss, now she saw... something she wish she hadn't.

"Wha.." The pinkette trailed as she gave Hinata a lost look. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Hinata tilted her head, the sad smile still there. "You and Naruto" She said nodding toward the direction Naruto left.

Sakura eyes widened, how did she...? Did she..? Was she? Sakura shook her head. "It is not what you think.." She grunted out slowly knowing of the heiress crush, the young hyuuga hadn't even crossed her mind when she started with Naruto. She should have obviously.

The hyuuga's eyes grew confused. "But.. " She started unsure before shaking her head, she knew. "But i saw you... just now" She continued while looking down.

'Shit' Sakura inwardly groaned, "Hinata" She started getting the hyuuga's attention. "It's NOT what you think.. I SWEAR" She said as she put her hand on Hinata's shoulder willing her to somehow understand Her and Naruto's new relationship.

Hinata may not be the best ninja, but she knew how read people, and she knew Sakura was not a good liar... "Then.. t-then wha-what is it" She asked a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Look" She began as she lifted her chin up so they were looking eye to eye. "Me and Naruto's relationship is still the same, it's just that... we now enjoy the physical portion like all romantic couples, we aren't a romantic couple thp" She said, the part when she said like a 'romantic couple' Hinata grew a deflated look so Sakura patched up quick at the end. "We are friends that are close enough that we can do this." She finished as she took a breath.

Hinata nodded, she still looked sad Sakura noted, she growled lightly.

She gripped her chin tighter. "Look at your sensei, I'm sure you are aware of her relationship with anko and my sensei" She started, the heiress nodded, of course she knew that. Sakura bit her lip, "I have no problem with you still crushing on Naruto" She started as she released her chin and looked down shyly, her blush matching Hinata's, tho the two were blushing for different reasons. Sakura for what she's about to say, and Hinata for her mentioning her crush.

"In fact I'll help you even get with him.." She started again as she looked at Hinata whose eyes grew wide as dinner plates, was she hearing this was her thoughts. "But only on the condition that me and his relationship can be still.. had" She finished softly.

Hinata was blinking in surprise as if she didn't just hear what she heard. "You'd help me with Naruto" She asked stupidly as she was still processing the information, they weren't together.. at least in the way she thought, well they were... but they weren't.. She couldn't explain it.

"Only if me and Naruto's little thing can continue" She confirmed as she coughed.

And that... She would have to share Naruto, with Sakura.. Hinata shook her head, it was the other way around seeing as Sakura already has him in a way Hinata couldn't ever hope to, well she could now.. So Sakura would be the one sharing. She looked at the pinkette, she could tell that this was a one time preposition and Sakura was throwing away alot of pride to do this. Hinata gulped, Sakura was giving her a chance to be with Naruto and she was 'thinking' about it?

The heiress eyes grew hard, she would not be shy here and now or never again, not at THIS moment at least. "Yes I accept that Sakura chan" She said as she gave her a firm nod.

Sakura smiled as she pulled Hinata into a hug. Sakura gasped a bit as she felt the girls chest against hers, this girl was hiding! "I am a girl of my word, I'll help ya get with Naruto" She said with a sigh liking the feeling of the hyuuga against her. "And hi if we are doing this we might have to get 'acquainted'" She said as she felt a familiar want build while rubbing the hyuuga's back.

There was no reply. "Hinata" Sakura asked feeling the girl getting little heavier, she stepped back a bit to get more strength to stand them both up. She then leaned back and looked at Hinata, she chuckled.

The heiress fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<br>**

**Future fics. **

**Naruto The Spoils Of Rokudaime - a sequel to another fic of mine. It's set three years after the first, Shows Naruto and each of his wives and how the basic routine of their lives. o/s**

**Weapon Shop - A NaruTen Fic, a two shot lemon. Set after the war, Naruto and TenTen just hit it off at her store, one thing leads to another, you get the idea.**

**Chuko Naruto 9. NarutoKonan Fic. Konan sees a naked Naruto, she has to have him! 2 shot. **

**Chuko Naruto 10. NarutoKyuubi, kyuubi gets Naruto to come into his mindscape, luring him into the cage, the vixen pounced. o/s**

**Its Only Fun - NarutoTamari. Tamari angry with Shikamaru's recent actions decides to use Naruto to get back at him. One Shot, could be more. **

**Team 7's Fun time - NarutoSasuSaku. Slight yaoi in this one. But mainly Mm/F. Team drinks saki and things get a little... hot! O/s**

**How do you like those? Yup plenty of lemonly goodness.**

**Thinking of adding a few bonus chapters in this. Two chapters left, next chapter of course see us with a somewhat threesome, then a epilogue of course! Then bonus chapters, i want the play with the idea with the first bonus being Sakura and Naruto in a shower scene that was mentioned in this chapter then the next bonus being Naruto and Sakura in the forest, a quickie. Then the one after that Naruto and Hinata, that one would be set after next chapter. **

**But those are bonus chapters. **

**Thoughts? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, one chapter left.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Hinata yawned in her sleep, the girl was comfortable at the moment. And relaxed, more then she has been in a while, she didn't know why. Oh and did she mention her dream?<p>

Weird dream, she had saw Sakura and Naruto.. together in the a intimate way. It hurt, it hurt real bad to see. She was so stunned that when they finished, she just stopped and looked. Well until Sakura said something... She had gave them her or Sakura her congratulations.

That's when it got weird.

Sakura started saying stuff about how it wasn't what she thought it was and that her and Naruto are... just friends but enjoy physical things a couple would do...

Weird right? Her Naruto wasn't the type... but it got even weirder.

Then... then Sakura had offered her a deal or whatever you would call it. And she remember in the dream she got so shocked, the deal was Sakura would help her with Naruto as long as she could continue doing what she was doing with Naruto. It was an utterly surprising offer. She remember's her dream self forming a back bone she knew real Hinata would never have, she had accepted that offer.

You'd think that it couldn't get weirder, JOKE IS ON YOU!

Out of nowhere, Sakura had pulled her dream self into a hug and started saying things, like since they were doing this, they should... also get acquainted. And Hinata wasn't so naive that she didn't know just WHAT the pinkette had suggested, her dream self had fainted.

Dream so weird yet felt so real..

Hinata sighed as she stretched out on the bed she was, her eyes still closed. 'Kami this bed is comfy... that's new.. did they replace it?' was her thoughts, most Hyuuga beds weren't soft, including hers. Maybe if she ever became clan head, she'd make them buy better beds, for every one of her brethren.

She heard a door open, light foot steps.

"Not now Hanabi" Hinata ordered, not wanting to put up with her snob like little sister. At least, not at the moment.

"Hanabi?" A voice that made eyes snap open and sit up instantly said.

"Sakura?" The hyuuga said shyly as she looked around... not her room, definitely not her room, her eyes dropped on one of Sakura's traditional clothes she wore regularly. Her red top... This was Sakura's room."uh what am I doing in your room Sakura san" Hinata asked shyly, not looking at the pink haired nin..

"You fainted" Sakura chirped putting a hand on her hip. "Remember?" She asked tilting her head, when Hinata had fainted, Sakura brought her to her place, the hyuuga compound was to far away to carry the Heiress there. Plus her place was so much closer.

Hinata was about to reply when the dream just ran uncontrollably through her mind, dream was REAL, Hinata gasped. "Oh" Was all she said as she finally looked at Sakura, what she saw made her look away instantly blushing. The pink haired fire was only wearing bra and panties.

Sakura shrugged as she made her to her bed and plopped down next to Hinata, she could feel her heat as the heiress grew red. "Suppose you been thinking about our situation huh" Sakura asked as she relaxed on her bed. She was srious about that, her and the Hyuuga needed to become more then just friends if this was going to work any.

Hinata only nodded, not trusting her voice to... speak coherently. And she didn't want to say 'Oh hahaha I thought that was a silly dream a minute ago!' No, definitely not that.

"Have you" Sakura started teasingly looking at Hinata with a cheeky smile. "Thought about us getting to 'know' each better Hinata" She continues saying it in a way that made the young Hyuuga shiver, not in a bad way surprisingly.

"Um" Hinata mumbled, seeing she wasn't going to be able to talk as she was embarrassed... maybe turned on and REALLY confused right now. She just nodded once again.

Sakura was now surprised, she didn't think the Hyuuga would respond, in fact, she expected her to faint or something. Sakura smiled. "That is good" She said as she leaned over to Hinata, stopped at her ear.

Hinata could feel the light touch of Sakura's lips on her ear, she froze, not sure what to do...

"That's good" She started again, her warm breath tickling Hinata's ear causing the Hyuuga to flush wildly, but the weird thing is, Hinata did not dislike the feeling. "Because if we want this to work, me and you have to be.." She pause as she rested a hand on Hinata's lap, her legs clenched together. "Intimate" She finished placing small kisses on her ear going slowly down to her Neck.

Hinata moaned lightly, she loved the feeling, but what the pinkette said and what she is NOW doing, Sakura hand inched closer to her sacred place. Hinata gasped, "N-now" she managed to get out breathlessly.

Hearing what she said, Sakura licked Hinata's neck while squeezing the Hyuuga's inner thigh, the heat she was feeling from her was intense. Sakura pulled back and looked at Hinata. "No not now." She said, she chuckled when she saw the look of disappointment and relief on the Hyuuga's face. 'She had wanted it huh?' Sakura mused in her head as she sighed. "I just want me AND Naruto touching you for your first time... mostly Naruto though" She said truly as she lied back on her bed, now sleepy. She didn't add. 'And besides me and you will have plenty time after to get to know each other'. Sakura closed her eyes. And the fact she knew the Hyuuga would be more comfortable with Naruto, she just knew it.

The other girl in the bed however was still sitting up and shock, and hot and bothered. Shocked that she basically just said she would be... that NARUTO would be touching... her.. Hinata felt dizzy just thinking about. And horny because, she enjoyed what her friend was doing, alot.

She lied back, looking at the ceiling for what felt like hours. She was hoping she wouldn't mess this... dream like situation up.

* * *

><p>It been has been two days since Naruto and Sakura has been back from their Mission and things were actually looking normal.. well except that he and Sakura were now sorta in a non traditional way involved.<p>

Naruto smiled, the two day's since he has been back have been... a sex fest. He couldn't get enough of her, their relationship to the naked eye was and is the same as it always has been.

But when alone? Sakura would be throwing him down, ripping off his pants then riding him like a mustang! And he loved it!

And also, surprisingly, he noted she and Hinata have been spending time together, each time he would come to join them, it was weird the first time but then it settled down.. they kinda fitted together in a way. Naruto the bonehead, Sakura the bone crusher, and Hinata the bone mender.

What he means by that is, Naruto would be his usual self, would do or say something stupid. Sakura would always punch him into a wall or something equally painfully, there was never a middle ground even when they were a full team of 3 with Sasuke. When he messed up, Sakura was there to berate or punch him, but with Hinata? She was the middle ground, the defuse or something, she'd could get Sakura to calm down even before she hit him or get Naruto to settle down and not be... a bonehead, usually achieved by her saying 'Naruto kun', it was like a secret weapon she just found out effects him, in more then one way he hoped she was ignorant too!

"Whoa slow down there Sakura!" Naruto said to the bobbing head, he didn't want to cum... yet! He wasn't in his thoughts anymore. They are in his apartment sitting on the couch, well he was.. Sakura is kneeling in front of him.

Said girl stopped her moments, she was planning to anyway, she is wearing her nurse outfit. She took him out of her mouth and just stroked him hard and long. She gave him a seductive smile. "I have a surprise for you!" She said lightly making sure he stayed painfully hard and on edge by licking his head.

"Mmhm" Was the only thing He could say as he just enjoyed the pleasure.

Sakura hummed as she started going slow just as the door to his apartment opened and Hinata walked in, she quickly closed and locked the door silently. Naruto to in his own bliss to hear or care.

The heiress looked at Sakura who looked back at her. "What do you think of Hinata Naruto" She asked licking from his base to his tip, Hinata stared at his penis... his huge penis.. Sakura had told her in their many talks but hearing and seeing are two different things.. She gaped at it, Sakura worked it so expertly.

Naruto briefly thought about his answer before saying. "Yea I like her, she's a good person." He said, and he wasn't lying, he liked her, it is just, he was in something with Sakura and he didn't feel real comfortable thinking about another woman in that way when he already has one, especially a precious person!

"You do" Both Hinata and Sakura said, since Sakura was closer, she was louder to him, he didn't hear Hinata.

Naruto opened his eyes, his head laid back looking at the ceiling, "well.. yea." He answered honestly.

"Good so what would happen if i told her about me and you" Sakura started slowly, her tongue swirling around his head, making the blond shut his eyes and groan.

'Why is she wanting to talk while doing this' Naruto thought as he felt that slow burn build only to be sent back down as she slowed again, he decided to answer her to just get the questioning over with. "I think she would... try to understand."

Hinata smiled at him, he was also right about that, even if she had not known and was told about their situation. She would try her damned hardest to understand.

Sakura nodded as she sucked his balls in her wanting mouth before going back up to the head and tried to deep throat him, she was still bad at that. She then looked to Hinata and nodded.

The heiress then slowly unzipped her coat and then shook it off her shoulders revealing her naked body, 'confidence Hinata, remember what Sakura chan said' she thought with determination.

"What if she knew already" Sakura said standing up after licking him one last time, her hand still on his cock, she sat next to him and jerked him off hard. Naruto looked shocked, he just looked at her surprised out of this world. "Yes she does and what if.." She started again looking him in his blue eyes, "What if she want to join us" She finished with a smirk.

"What..." He said stupidly while blinking, his member twitching at the idea, both women noticed. "She does" He asked in a small voice, 'if Sakura is saying this... does that mean..' His thoughts came to an halt when there was a sudden wait on his lap. His eyes snapped to the person who just straddled... he nearly fainted.

Hyuuga Hinata was straddling him completely naked, big breast in his face.

"I do" She said looking him in the eyes she adores and love more then herself, more then anything really. He saw it too.

He couldn't even say anything when Sakura who still hand her on his member at the base started tapping it against Hinata's pussy, he groaned, Hinata moaned, Sakura smirked as she stills it there and rubbed it around. "Lift up Hinata" She ordered, the Hyuuga obeyed almost like a robot, except she was blushing madly.

Sakura didn't even have to really rub his head around her entrance as Hinata was dripping, her love juices going everywhere on his cock making it shine, it was on her hand to. Or was her blow job that sloppy?

"You can do it Hinata, just go down slowly sweet girl" She said trying to relax the Hyuuga, and get her to not think about the huge cock going in her.

Naruto himself was lost, he had eyes on the big tits in front of her, the nipples looking as though they craved to be sucked, he gulped as he leaned forward to give them their wish.

Sakura looking at Hinata's face saw that the girl probably wasn't going to do it... with out help, she looked at her lips, she'd apologize later for what she was about to do. She leaned forward.

Hinata herself was in her own world, sure she saw Sakura working it when she came in, they had a plan, hell that was basically what they worked on, perfect time, let her get to know Naruto better then she already did, which was impossible, so it basically was let Naruto get to know HER better. Everything was going fine till Sakura started rubbing him against her, and boy did it open her eyes, when Sakura had stopped with the teasing she just put the... helmet of his large appendage at her wet entrance and it already stretched to the point of mild pain. How was she gonna take the rest in if she couldn't take the tip!

But she was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a wet hot mouth suck in her right nipple, she moaned out, she wanted to look down and she who.. just swirled their tongue around her areola making her even more wetter, but was stopped when her lips were captured in a hot kiss.

Her grew wide as she saw Sakura, and that must mean Naruto was the one devouring her nipple. She moaned into the kiss when the obviously more experienced girl made her lips open with her tongue and dominated her mouth.

She ALMOST didn't feel it when something pressed on her shoulder and made her sink down on Naruto's cock, ALMOST! If she wasn't a virgin or he wasn't a monster in that department, she wouldn't have even known with all that was going on above the waist.

But.

Naruto's throaty moan as he continued to abuse her nipple was a give away that he had enjoyed penetrating her innocence. the fact that her was stretching widely was so obvious. she was working hard to accommodate him, she could feel her lower walls clenching around to get adjusted, plus he violently ripped through her hymen, that fucking HURT!

So yea.. Almost doesn't count, she felt the pain!

She screamed into the kiss, Sakura's hand that pushed Hinata down was now on her back to keep Hinata in the kiss, 'The pain will go away' Is what she wanted to say if her mouth wasn't occupied.

Naruto was blissfully oblivious, "So incredibly tight Hinata and so wet and hot for me" He growled out huskily and he left the nipple he just abused alone, it had a bite mark just above it, he then gave the other the same wonderful abuse.

'Well... what pain?' was a dumb thought of Hinata's after the his statement.

She blushed at Naruto's praise of her womanly insides. 'He likes it' she thought as she decided she could start moving, if only a little, just cause she was in pain/pleasure, doesn't mean she would make him suffer. She started to grind her hips softly, not sure of how to do it, Sakura had told her 'it's just instinct really and you shouldn't worry, i'll have him on edge for ya' was what she said.

Sakura pulled back from the kiss, trail of saliva following her and sat back to watch Hinata start riding him. Hinata was grinding slow, while she knew Naruto was previously on edge, the way Hinata was grinding she knew they'd be at it for hours, less she helped of course. "Go a little faster Hinata, go at a pace you like" She ordered as she crossed her legs, she had gotten off plenty today using the blondes talented mouth, while teasing him each time, she wanted him ready and on edge when he came time to show time with Hinata. And hers traveled to Hinata's lips, she wondered if that the Hyuuga's first kiss.. it would be fitting actually, seeing as Naruto is getting her first time.

She nodded as she picked up her pace grinding enough that her crush... lover had to grab her hips. 'Pace you like' Sakura's words echoed in her head and Hinata grew determined as she started rocking on him again. A ache grew in her, an unfamiliar one, since that night with Sakura, she knew what feeling horny was, but this ache was so much more and felt as through it wanted to build... she just needed more, needed it harder actually.

Naruto finally let go of her newly abused and marked nipple and looked at her, he was so close, he hates he has to do this but for some reason he now think he knows, Sakura was a... tease[?] today and finally his cock is in a pussy after being neglected, one tighter then Sakura's even. Which was due to the fact the Hyuuga hadn't ever had anything put into her hole EVER, not even her fingers.

He wrapped his armed around her, she yelped when he pulled her to him tight, her boobs mashing into his chest. "Sorry" He said beforehand as he smashed his lips to hers, her mouth opening instantly giving him full access and domination, her thoughts gone, only lust, want and longing left as she was kissed by the man of her dreams... literally this time.

Naruto started thrusting his hips up while holding her in place. He groaned hungrily into the kiss as he started thrusted quicker.

Her eyes were shut enjoying the feeling of being... fucked. She was in control earlier and now she didn't even care about her own pacing, she'd let Naruto do what he wanted if he kissed her like this and it felt like this every time, or was she naturally submissive?

She broke the kiss as her hands found his hair, she moaned loudly as she gripped it hard. "Something is about to happen" She warned as that feeling was coming, and it WAS not stopping no matter how much she fought it! Naruto grunted indicating he heard her or heard her voice at least.

Sakura hearing that giggled as she sprung into action surprising Hinata. "Wha-" Hinata was cut short as the pink haired girl quickly reach down touch to something that only needed a... light touch to send the virgin over the edge, Sakura however pressed her thumb into the sensitive nub and rolled it all around.

"OOH OOHH KAMI" Was the Hyuuga's scream of pure unadulterated pleasure as she came for the first time in her innocent life, her hips spasming as she came uncontrollably around his cock.

"GUURR" Naruto war-cried as he came into her while her tunnels sucked his dick dry, she was constricting tighter then Sakura did, his eyes rolls as he was emptied for every last drop he could muster.

The pinkette sat back delighted with herself as she saw them both slump, panting hard, eyes close, Naruto's arm still wrapped securely around her. She smiled at the sight and wondered if she could get Hinata to make the faces she just made for Naruto, she doubted it, there's nothing like the first orgasm, foreign feeling, so so so new.

Then Sakura blinked.

Once

Twice

Trice

...Frosh?

"I'm just a dumb ass" She whispered herself before she shook her head. "Well... fuck can't think of everything in such a short time" She reasoned... or tried..

She just got Hinata pregnant, or she thinks she did.. she doesn't know.. it wasn't on the fore front of her mind ok. Alright alright she fucked up again, LET'S just hope.

Two wrongs don't make a right... right?

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the chapter 5, not as hot as i original planned but when your computer just blacks out then restarts without reason... You tend to just lose work and a drive to work..<br>**

**This chapter is probably as mediocre as ch.3 sadly.. I can do better. **

**Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, this is the last chapter!**

**No smut. Sorry. Don't kill me. You don't have to read this chapter. Only an epilogue. You can mark chapter 5 as the last chapter if you want. **

**LolaTheSa does not own Chapter.**

* * *

><p>Turn outs.<p>

Two wrongs never make a right, as a matter of fact. One wrong doesn't make a right. Why? Well. Sakura AND Hinata ended up pregnant. They found out only two weeks after Hinata joined them.

Let's just say, Naruto ended up on two specific men hit list. Sakura father and Hinata's. Sakura's father was only mad at the start til he realized who Naruto was and let it go soon after, he actually came to like Naruto and looked forward to meeting his grandchild. Hinata's father however, was livid with Naruto. He had even attacked Naruto though he never landed a hit on Naruto, the point he wanted to kill the blond got across even so.

But after about two months, he realized his Daughter was in love and WAS not taken advantage of, she had given herself to him out of love. He was still royally pissed at Naruto, but the man accepted the fact there was no changing the past or his Daughter[she'd have done it again if she could] and told Naruto to... "Take responsibility for your actions", this of course meant the Hyuuga head wanted the blond to marry his Daughter.

The blond upon discussing with Sakura had accepted. Sakura, Naruto and Hinata decided to wait till he was Hokage to be open with their relationship with each other.

That is not all that happened tho, Sakura finally got her alone time with Hinata, they both thoroughly enjoyed the experience but it felt incomplete cause their blonde lover was absent, there were just some places a tongue or a finger couldn't reach.

Hinata grew more in the terms of personality and awakened her sexual side, or nympho side as Sakura called it. The Hyuuga heiress had as much energy as Naruto when it came to sex, her and him would go at it for hours on in, Sakura would cut in whenever she felt up to it. It was true, Hyuuga women are crazy for sex.

Sakura became more... passive? This is something almost everyone who knows her noted, out of nowhere Sakura who would yell and punch you if SHE ran into you was subdued and smiling throughout her day, saying 'hey' to people and being... friendly. No one knew why except a Pinkette, a blonde and a Bluette.

Naruto himself remained the same mostly, he was more focused as he had a lot more reasons[4 big ones] and encouragement to become Hokage now.

Life was great until... Hinata and Sakura's bellies were so big they couldn't conceal them over clothes. They became the gossip of Konoha, more on Hinata though as no one expected, like EVER for her to have a baby bump. Gossip got so heavy that the girls decided to stay in house most days as to not hear the gossip or be questioned as to who the lucky man or men were.

Only people that were allowed to know were their closest friends and of course Sensei's and Hokage automatically. The guys, Kakashi in specific, said. "Hot damn Naruto, you have to teach me your ways!" He had said it as if he couldn't believe it or that kind of situation was unheard of.

Everyone present just stared with raised eyebrows. Expressions saying. 'We know your secret dumbass'.

After that, their lives carried on as normal as normal could be but they continued. They grew to love each other of course, that was a given, how could it not be?

* * *

><p><strong>8 Years Later<br>**

"Bad girl!" Hinata scolded with a frowned.

"But MAAA!" A little angelic voice rang.

"Don't 'maa' me, you keep you hands to yourself" She reprimanded.

"But that BAKA started it!" The girl argued.

"No buts Ranko!" Hinata roared at her eldest Daughter.

The now Identified Ranko glared at the one who get her in trouble with her Mom. "You'll so pay for this Dai-chan" She growled at him using the name she knew he hated. Ranko is eight years old, and like her mother, has lavender eyes, and dark blue hair. But she has the personality of her dad obviously.

The boy in question shrugged, 'Dai-chan' or Daisuke, he is also eight and looked like a carbon copy of his father except he has pink hair. His personality mixed with his mom and dad.

"And as for you" Hinata adjusted the child she held in her arms trying not to wake her. She looked at daisuke. "I'm telling Sakura that you are antagonizing Ranko on purpose mister." She said coolly as she marched out of the room to find Sakura.

Ranko gaped at her then at her half brother. "THAT'S SO UNFAIR" She yelled after her mother, cause she knew Daisuke was only gonna get a slap on the hand or ignored for this while she knew her mom was gonna punish her later.

Daisuke only snorted. "Sucks for you"

They fought again.

With Hinata.

"Oh how is my two lovely most precious people doing" Naruto sounded, his arm around Sakura, they both sat on a red couch, he tapped the spot next to him for Hinata to sit. He wrapped an arm around her too once she sat down.

"Tired" She whispered to him handing him his daughter. "She finally went to sleep.. she's more active than Ranko at this age but at least she is quieter" She paused then looked at Sakura who had a baby bump currently. "Ran and Dai are fighting again also." She informed her husband and fellow wife. "He purposely started it I believe 'this' time" She smirked when she finished.

They both snorted with amusement.

"Those two fight more then a married couple" Naruto said with extreme glee as he realized what he said. "Hi they fight more then us and we are freaking married!" He added laughing out right waking the child in his arms. It was true they didn't fight much, when they did, it wasn't serious or relationship breaking and will never be.

"Dadddee~" The girl sang to him sleepily before lying on him and going back to her slumber.

"Shh little Aki" He cooed as he rubbed her back and rocked his legs. Aki is four years old, she has blonde hair, but lavender eyes.

Both Hinata and Sakura only looked on, he was so good with kids great husband and father. Who could ask for a better man really?

"DAAAAAAAADDDDDDD" Two voices yelled with anger as Daisuke and Ranko stormed into the lounge fighting to be the first to talk. "SHE/HE HIT ME!" They screamed at the same time, they woke the girl in Naruto's lap as her head snapped up at the noise.

All three adults sighed. This was their life.

Naruto - Hokage, Husband of two, father of three, gonna be four and many more to come. Uzumaki Haruno Hyuuga Naruto. He'd have it no other way, he loved his life now and his wives and kids. He will be forever grateful for Sakura and Hinata, Sakura for being so open to such a relation, for being the one to start the snow ball. And Hinata, simply for taking the chance.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, no yuri, no threesome, not even regular MF.. no smut at all.. **

**That's why I'll add bonus or outtake chapters that'll help sate your... horniness? **

**Don't know when, got alot of stories to put out and some to finish. But i will do it when i do it... And hell if you guys wanna be sweethearts, you write the scene you want in and i'll add it to the story with all credit to you of course. **


End file.
